Kidding Around
by Persiana13
Summary: Blue Beetle and Skeets build an invention to visit other realities, but Booster tampers with it. Insanity ensues! One Shot. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse.


**Kidding Around **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle, and Skeets, Booster Gold's robotic partner, were busy in the lab, working on some sort of mad scientist gadgetry. Persiana, the white-haired lioness, walked in, with Wonder Woman and Batman. The furry heroine blinked,

"Uh, what are you two doing?"  
Ted smirked,

"Well, when we heard about other dimensions besides are own, I got to wonder just how many dimensions are there. This device will allow us to view the dimensions safely without having anything come into our world."  
Skeets said in agreement,

"Yes, and we have you to thank for helping us take the opportunity to study dimensional physics."  
Diana was a bit wary,

"What if something goes wrong; and something from another dimension comes into ours?"

At that precise moment, Booster Gold, the fame seeker from the future, walked in. He was sipping on a large cherry soda,

"Hey, gang."

He took another step and tripped, spilling the soda all over the machine.

Just then, the machine mysteriously turned on and began arcing electricity. Batman ordered,

"Everyone out, now!"

The heroes ducked out of there as smoke filled the room.

After activating the emergency sprinkler system, there were unfamiliar voices coming from the lab. One said,

"Hey, how did we get here?"

Another said,

"This is like the lab in my school, only cooler!"

Slowly, the heroes peered around the corner. What they saw next was stunning.

There were kid versions of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Vixen, Supergirl, Diablos, Persiana, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Black Canary standing in the lab. Kid Batman looked around,

"How did we get here?"  
Kid Flash grinned,

"Hey, let's look around."

He zipped out of the lab, almost knocking down Kid Persiana. The child lioness shouted,

"Flash! Watch it."  
She was about to get up when a furry hand was offered. Kid Persiana looked up and saw Adult Persiana smiling,

"Hey, cub. You all right?"  
Kid Persiana smiled back,

"Thanks. Flash does tend to be a bit hyper."  
Farrah smirked,

"I'll bet."

Blue Beetle commented,

"I think we somehow tapped into a universe where there are kid versions of ourselves."  
Batman glared at Booster,

"What did you do?"

The hero from the future shook his head,

"Hey, I did not plan for this to happen. Besides, I think it's kind of cool to meet the kid version of you, Bats. So spoiled and-."  
Booster was promptly kicked in the knee. Kid Batman pulled him down to eye level,

"Shut up, big mouth."

Both Farrahs snickered at that. Kid Diablos shook his head,

"We're sorry about this. We don't want to cause any harm."  
Farrah took one look at the pint-sized demonic hero and instantly purred,

"Aw, Diablos looks so cute as a baby. Come here, baby."  
She snatched him and held him close to her chest. The kid red-eyed hero was blushing hotly and tried to talk.

Kid Superman blinked,

"This reminds us so much of Farrah."

Kid Wonder Woman nodded,

"Yes."  
She then looked at her adult counterpart,

"Wow, this is what I grow up into?"  
Kid Diana hovered around Adult Diana. Adult Diana smiled,

"Greetings, sister."

Kid Diana giggled,

"Hi, sister."

Kid Green Arrow looked at Kid Black Canary,

"I wanna see what the adult version of you is like!"  
**Thirty minutes later…**

The Kid Justice League, having finally made it out of the lab, had begun exploring the Watchtower. Of course, in that time span, chaos had ensued.

Kid Flash and Adult Flash were hopped up on sugar and caffeine and were trying to outdo each other by playing pranks on their teammates. Many of the other League members that had significant others had their kid versions drooling after them. Kid Wonder Woman was floating around Adult Batman, while Kid Diablos was in orbit around Adult Persiana, and Kid John Stewart was swooning after Adult Hawkgirl.

Kid Hawkgirl and Kid Vixen got into a fight over who Adult GL liked more.

Of course, things turned interesting when Diablos teleported up to the Watchtower. The adult red-eyed hero shook his head, noticing the children members of the League,

"What's going on?"

Kid Persiana perked at the voice and had the widest grin on her face. The child lioness shrieked for joy,

"BABY!"

Adult Diablos turned and was leveled by the tiny feline. He shook his head,

"Farrah, what's going on here? You're acting more childish than usual."

Adult Persiana waved,

"Lance, I'm over here."  
The adult red-eyed hero took one look and blinked. He asked,

"Why is there a kid version of you here?"

Kid Superman explained,

"There's a kid version of all of the adults here."

Kid Supergirl and Supergirl were giggling like school girls. When the kid blonde Kryptonian turned, she saw Kid Vixen and Kid Hawkgirl fighting. Tears started to well up as she said,

"Please, don't fight."  
Kid Diablos' eyes widened at that; he knew what this meant. He shouted,

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!"

Superman tried to break them up, and that is when Kid Supergirl unleashed a loud girlish scream,

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The force was so loud that it sent everyone in all different directions. Many League members got thrown into walls and computer consoles, while Persiana and her child version uneasily landed on their feet.

Kid Supergirl sniffed and smiled,

"You see, no more fighting. Now, let's hug each other."

Kid Persiana saw Adult Diablos and grinned,

"If I get to hug him, why not?"

Adult and Kid Diablos groaned and, when they both looked up, their respective girlfriends were eyeing them hungrily. One thought entered both their minds at that moment,

_Uh-oh. _

The chase was on; both Persianas were after both versions of Diablos. The adult red-eyed hero looked at his counter part,

"Is she always like this?"

Kid Diablos nodded,

"You have no idea!"  
Superman and his Kid version rolled their eyes. The child Man of Steel said,

"You actually get used to this."

The adult Superman blinked,

"Why do I believe that?"

Several explosions were heard as Flash and his kid version were running down the hall, cackling maniacally. Wonder Woman shook her head,

"Men."

Kid Wonder Woman added,

"Boys."

Blue Beetle came out of the lab,

"I fixed the device. We can send the kids back now."

At this, the Kid Justice League all groaned at once. Kid Vixen whined,

"But, I wanna stay here! I wanna stay with Johnny!"  
Kid Hawkgirl nodded,

"Yeah, Johnny likes me."

All the children started to sniff. The adult members felt slightly sad, but they knew the children could not stay here. Adult Superman looked at them,

"I know you're all sad, but it's true; this isn't your dimension."

Kid Supergirl sniffed,

"Can we at least come and visit you again? It's really fun here."

Kid Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, it's a break from Catman and his attempts to kiss me."

Adult Persiana smirked,

"So, he's in your world too, huh?"

Adult Superman looked at his teammates,

"I don't think that would be a problem, but we'll have to meet somewhere other than the Watchtower."

Kid Superman smirked,

"Don't worry. Our Blue Beetle can find a place."  
With that, he and the other kids were ready to leave.

Well, all except Kid Persiana. She latched onto adult Diablos,

"NO! HE'S MINE! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"  
Adult Persiana grinned,

"Hey, cub. Let me tell you something…"

The lioness whispered something into her counterpart's ear. As soon as she finished, Kid Persiana turned and looked at Kid Diablos like he was a piece of fish. She started chasing him,

"MINE!"  
Kid Diablos groaned,

"Here we go again. HELP!"

The two made it just as the portal closed.

Batman shook his head,

"I hate kids."

Farrah smiled,

"Now, more than ever, I want a child. Maybe she'll end up like the kid version of me."  
All the other League members' faces sank. Wonder Woman shuddered,

"The world would never survive."

End of One Shot.


End file.
